Just A Kiss
by frizzyhead101
Summary: When Amelie makes Claire work for a mysterious vampire, what will happen? And what if a certain insane vampire falls for her? Horrible summary but check it out anyway!
1. on Saturday morning

**Hello people who like Myrnin/Claire pairings! I won't bore you with any details other than I love Shane/Claire as well but I love this pairing too! I'm so confused! Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I were Rachel Caine, Sam wouldn't have died!**

**CPOV**

I was at home, sleeping, enjoying my Saturday, when I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked my mind still cloudy with sleep. This better be pretty important. I hardly got any sleep last night, still having nightmares about vampires ripping my throat out.

"Claire, I am coming to the house. I expect you to look presentable. You will be meeting someone very important today." Amelie said and then hung up. Amelie really got straight to the point. This must _really_ be important.

I got dressed in my usual jeans and T-shirt and combed my hair. After getting properly ready, telling Shane and Eve that Amelie was going to pick me up, I waited in my room. I wonder who I was meeting. Was it a vampire? Well, of course it would be a vampire. Why would Amelie introduce me to a human?

"Claire, Amelie's here!" Eve yelled from downstairs. I grabbed my bag and headed for the stairs. Downstairs, Amelie was waiting with (_big surprise!_) two body guards at her side.

"Come. We must go quickly." Amelie said. No "Hi Claire! I'm glad you survived another night in Morganville without getting your throat bitten by a vampire." Or "Hello Claire. What a lovely day, isn't it?"

I headed for the door when Eve suddenly stopped me, looking very serious when she said "Be careful. Whoever you're meeting might be an insane vampire **(she predicted the future!) **or a mean vampire that'll want to rip your head off. I don't entirely trust Amelie so watch your back." And handed me a silver stake with (_another huge surprise!_) a sparkly skull on it.

I smiled at her and walked out of the door, following Amelie into her limo. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see much of anything. After about 3 minute of silence, I forced myself to ask "Am I meeting a vampire?"

"Yes." Amelie answered as though the answer were obvious. The answer was pretty obvious to Amelie, humans are only walking snacks. Maybe the mayor, but that's as far as the list goes, unfortunately.

"Claire, sadly, there aren't many useful humans around anymore. They have either fled from the city, or have died and left children much more rude and unintelligent." Amelie sighed and crossed her legs, her eyes in the past rather than the present. I wonder how it feels, knowing people and while you stay young and immortal, they grow old and weak, and then eventually die.

We finally arrived at a building that looked abandoned and dirty. _What kind of vampire lives here?_ I thought. The place was a dump. Weeds were up to my knees and most of the windows were spray painted black. Either that's paint, or it's just really dirty.

Amelie strode up to the door and said "Go inside Claire." Before pushing the door open. It was pitch black inside, but I forced myself to go inside the dark, dark warehouse.

**so, what do you guys think? sorry for this chapter being so short but I have to think of some good twists :) **

**REVIEW OR I SHALL HURT MY COMPUTER! Do you really want me to murder my computer?**


	2. the pretty vampire

**Really? Only one review? I am very disappointed and sad. If people don't review I curl up into a little ball and cry. I hope you enjoy this chapter person who reviewed. Don't worry; I know who you are ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It took a while for my eyes to adjust, but when they finally did, the warehouse seemed like a hunted hose. The floor was filthy, there was no light coming in from the windows (which were already very filthy), rats squeaked and crawled around, and there was even a clown painting with a door as a mouth and windows as eyes. I remember my mom saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Yep, definitely haunted house creepy.

"This way." Amelie said and led me directly to where the clown was. Great, I hope we don't have to meet a clown or something. Wait; are there even any clowns in Morganville?

"Who am I meeting?" I asked.

'His name is Myrnin, and you will be his apprentice." She answered. Wait, his what? Apprentice? I thought that was back in the old days. It would be better to call me an unpaid intern or something. An unpaid assistant? An unpaid employee? Maybe even a student…

Amelie opened the door and called out "Myrnin? It is Amelie. I have brought you the girl. You remember, the girl I talked about."

Out stepped the prettiest man I had ever seen. Even prettier than Shane, and he was suppose to be my one true love. He was young, or at least he looked it. Shoulder-length curly brown hair, big, dark puppy-dog eyes, flawless, faintly golden skin. Frozen at the age of maybe twenty five.

He stared at me as well, traveling from my face to my feet, looking my body over and over again until Amelie cleared her throat. I felt a blush creep through my skin as he said "Hello. My name is Myrnin. And your name is…"

"Claire. Claire Danvers." I answered as he took my hand and kissed it. Of course, that only made my blush deepen. I probably looked like a cherry.

"Claire, as I said earlier, you will be Myrnin's apprentice. He will be teaching you." Amelie said.

"What if I refuse?" I asked even though I would love to learn what Myrnin had to offer. It would probably be better than the classes I have at the university.

"I am not offering you to do this, I am ordering you to." Amelie answered in her queen voice. The voice that made me flinch.

I nodded and asked "Where will we be meeting?"

"The location is to be revealed when Sam escorts you tomorrow after your classes." Amelie said and then adds "We really should be going. Claire needs to sleep. Unless you would much rather keep her here so you may ogle over her more." Myrnin, finally taking his eyes off of me, looked at Amelie and replied "I'd much rather eat her, but I know she is important so yes, please take her." And he turned away and walked back to the clown door, but not before giving me one last look. And in that one look, I see confusion, longing, and…lust? I must be seeing things. How could he want me after we'd _barely_ met? Even if I longed to run my hands through his hair and kiss his beautiful soft lips…wait, what am I thinking? I must be sick! I had just met the guy! And he's a _vampire!_

"Shall we take you home?" Amelie asked after Myrnin had left.

"Yes, take me home." I answered. I needed to sort this out, and I needed to do it fast.

**I hope I get more reviewers! If not, I **_**might **_**kill somebody…so review or you may die! And sorry for the shortness! I promise I'll try and make it longer!**


	3. fighting

**Hey! Thanks for the 5 reviews I got! Kay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

When I got home, everyone was up. Eve was making sandwiches for lunch and Michael and Shane were playing their favorite zombie killing game. I hadn't even realized I was gone that long until Shane asked "Where have you been? It's like 2 a clock in the afternoon. Care to explain?"

"Oh, well, Amelie wanted to see me." I answered.

"For what?" Michael asked. Oh, right. I forgot he was a vampire. I guess that was the point of him staying here and acting sane.

"To meet some guy she wants me to learn from." I said and instantly regretted saying it. Of course, this got Shane's full attention. He was so over-protective of me that sometimes I got annoyed. I could take care of myself. It's not like I'm some kind of child he needs to protect all the time. I can protect myself. At least, most of the time.

"A guy, huh? Was he a vampire? Was he cute?" Shane asked.

"Okay, that is it! Why is it that every time I meet a vampire, especially a guy, you get all protective? I mean, seriously, don't you trust me?" I let all the hurt I feel go into that last sentence. He could have a little more faith in me. It's not like I would throw myself at every handsome, available guy while I was dating him.

Shane sighed, got up, and hugged me as he said "It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't trust other guys _with_ you. You're beautiful, Claire, and don' think guys will like you just because of your brains and personality. They'll like you for your body too. Trust me when I tell you guys aren't all flowers and chocolates."

"I know that. It's just that I've gone all my life with boys paying me no attention-"

"They were idiots."

"-and it's not like I'm as pretty as Monica. She may be psycho, but she's not ugly either." I said.

Shane looked away, and I could tell something was wrong. There was something in his eyes that just wasn't _right._

"Lunch is ready!" Eve yelled from the kitchen, interrupting my train of thought.

As we all sat eating the sandwiches Eve made, Michael asked "So Shane, do anything _interesting_ last night?"

"No. Why, man?" Shane kept his eyes on his sandwich, looking nobody in the eyes.

"Oh, really, because I thought I heard something coming from your room last night." Michael said. What was he talking about? Eve and I exchanged puzzled looks. So she didn't know either.

"You have no right listening to me at might!" Shane yelled, threw his sandwich down, and stalked out of the room to go upstairs.

"What was all that about?" I asked, getting up and taking my plate to the sink, along with Shane's. This was not a normal day at the Glass House. Something was up. And Michael knew something he wasn't telling me or Eve about.

"Claire, there's something you should know. It's about Shane. He's-" my phone rang at that exact moment.

"Hold that thought." I said and checked the caller ID. It was Amelie. Huh, two phone calls in one day. That must be a new record!

"Yes?" I asked in the nicest tone I could muster at the moment since she kept interrupting things. First, my sleep, and now this!

"There has been a change of plan. You will be meeting Myrnin at 3 pm. Samuel shall pick you up." She said and then hung up. Well, how _polite!_ Not only is she interrupting whatever Michael was about to say, she was also hanging up on me. And I actually thought she had manners! Oh well. She is my "protector" now that decided to sign her stupid letter making me agree to let her own my body and soul.

I slide the phone back into my pocket and tell Michael "Sorry Michael, but Amelie wants me to go see that guy I was talking about so I gotta get ready. Maybe next time!"

I head up the stairs to take a quick shower, blow dry my hair, and wait for Sam-Michaels grandfather-to pick me up.

**so, any thoughts? please review! **


	4. She shoved a duster down my throat!

**So, hello strangers! I'd just like to thank all of you who have reviewed and added me to the stuff (too lazy to name them all)! Oh, and review before you add me to your favorite authors list and stuff. If not, I might get angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_In the dream, I was in a dark room. It was so dark, I couldn't see anything. Then, a light went on and there was a table to my left. It had a bunny slipper on it. Another light came on to my right and there was a dog leash on it. In my head, I was thinking that I had to choose one. The obvious choice would be the bunny slipper, because I didn't have a dog, I needed new slippers, and they were just so cute! I was about to choose the bunny slippers when the whole room started to shake. _

I opened my eyes and saw that Sam, Michael's grandfather, was gently shaking me and saying "We have to hurry and get to the lab or else Myrnin will get very impatient."

"Sorry." I said. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep on the couch. Big mistake. Now my neck was all sore.

I rubbed my neck while we made our way to Sam's car. It, of course, had tinted windows that would've been illegal in any other place. But not here in Morganville. Here it was totally legal and it's a way vampires can drive in the daytime.

I waited in silence for us to get to the "lab". Sam didn't make any try at conversation, so I pretended to look out the window as he drove me to who knows where.

When we stopped (I still didn't know where), Sam looked at me very seriously and said "Be careful, Claire. Myrnin is a very dangerous vampire. I'll be out here waiting. If anything happens, promise me you'll either scream, or use this." he gave me something wrapped in a towel. When I opened it, it was a silver cross with gold and a huge gem in the center of it. It was so beautiful; I couldn't find any words to say besides "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go. He'll be mad if you're any later." He said.

I got out of the car and headed down the alley everybody told me was where the "trapped spider" was. He lured them into the alley and then popped up and dragged them to his secret lair. Or, that's what everybody in town said. As I walked down, I suddenly got very claustrophobic. The walls were getting very narrow. And I was starting to hear things. For a second I thought I'd heard Shane whispering in my ear that he was inside waiting for me. I shook my head. This was crazy. What have I gotten myself into? I didn't think being owned by amelie would be so difficult. And I hadn't even gotten to the lab yet!

When I got there, I tried to open the door- which looked nothing _like_ a door –and ended up breaking it instead. I set it to the side, made a mental note to tell Myrnin or Sam that I broke the door and went down the stairs, which were very squeaky. When I got to the bottom f the stairs, it took me a moment to process what I was seeing. The place was a mess. There were books everywhere. In stacks taller than me, all over the floor, and on the tables. There was some broken glass on the floor around one table and something I couldn't identify until I got closer. There was blood everywhere too. I gulped down the bile that rose in my throat when I looked at the blood. He ate people _here! _Didn't he have a special place for that or something? His bedroom? The bathroom? Anywhere but here! And did he _ever _clean? Or at least get a maid or something.

All of a sudden, I felt cold breath on my neck, and when I turned around, I was face to face with Myrnin. He was looking at me curiously while I was studying his "lab".

"Hello. Shouldn't you have knocked first? Or have called my name. And you are late. Next time, you will not be forgiven." He said.

"Well, hello to you too." I said. that was kind of rude.

"I will not apologize for your mistakes. Next time, be on time, and I might even give you a gold star!" I noticed now that he had a book in his hands with a worm on the front cover.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Oh, just a book about the world's oddest things. Did you know that a caterpillar has more muscles than an average human? How fascinating!" he started reading again, looking as happy as a kid in a candy store. Only he's a vampire, so he'd go to a blood bank or something, and he is most definitely _not _a kid. More like a male model…I shook my head, trying to get rid of these weird and disturbing thoughts. Where were they coming from? I only had those thoughts about Shane. Why was I suddenly thinking about a _man _like that? And he's a_ vampire, _nonetheless!

"That's, um, interesting, I guess. So, what are we going to do today? Are we working with chemicals?" I asked.

"Oh, well, _I'm _going to do more research on the caterpillar. _You _are going to clean up the lab." He answered, heading to a room in the back.

"Wait, what? I have to _clean! _That is so unfair! I thought I was supposed to be learning from you, not cleaning after you!" I exclaimed. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I spent all day yesterday doing everyone's laundry. Eve's laundry was okay, as well as mine, but Shane and Michael's laundry was so _gross_! I will _never_ do the boy's laundry again.

Myrnin noticed me shuttering and then said "Fine. We will both clean. But next time, I won't be so nice." He walked to the room in the back again, and 5 minutes later, came back with a mop and a duster in his hands.

"You will mop while I dust. After you are done, there is another duster in the closet over there. If you get tired, well, keep going until the while lab is clean." He said, turning around and ignoring me completely.

"So, how old are you?" I asked, trying to break the silence between us. And I was curious.

"I am 160 years old and I was turned when I was 23. How old are you?" he asked, and then added "It's just that I have heard many good things about you. Amelie says you are very intelligent."

The question caught me off guard, but I quickly recovered from my shock and answered "I'm 16 soon to be 17."

"You're 16!" he said, astonishment all over his face. Then, as an afterthought, said "I heard you were very young, but I never imagined you to be that young."

"And that surprises you? Do you think all humans are stupid?" I asked. He was acting as though being 16, almost 17, I was supposed to only worry about stupid stuff like my hair and the clothes that I wore. Like that stuff mattered. It was true, most people my age were idiots, but that didn't mean _all _humans were idiots. Most of them were, but not all.

"I never said that! What I meant to say was that most humans your age are very…"

"Stupid, yeah, I know."

"I didn't mean to offend you, or your precious little human feelings." He said mockingly.

"Oh, that is it. First, you call humans idiots, which is true but still offensive, then you make fun of my feelings. You will pay!" I said and grabbed the duster from his hand, then tried to stuff it in his mouth to make him be quiet. If only it would've worked. He just took the duster out of his mouth, spit some feathers out, and stared at me looking _very_ annoyed.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, dusting a shelf nearby.

"Sorry, I've been pretty frustrated with everything and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Even if you _were_ being annoying." I answered. If anyone else had done this, they would either be dead or fired. Maybe seriously injured. But Myrnin said that I was important and that Amelie would be very upset if he killed me or hurt me.

"I was _not_ being annoying!" he exclaimed like a child.

"Yeah, you kind of were. And stop yelling! I'm right here! You don't have to yell!" I said, yelling at him.

"Well, you should take your own advice and stop yelling at me." He argued.

"Fine, I'll stop yelling."

A couple of hours passed before my phone beeped. I checked the caller ID. It was Shane.

"Hey Shane!" I said, feeling happy that he called. Shane always made me happier.

"Hey. So, I just wanted to call to tell you that I'm working a little late tonight, so I won't be able to make dinner, and I was wondering if you could make it for me. It's just that the boss said someone quit and we didn't have anyone else that could take his place and-"

"Shane, you don't need to explain. Of course I'll make dinner. Just make sure not to go out at night. Get a ride from your boss or whatever. See you later. Bye!" I said, and hung up, feeling very annoyed. Shane had been ditching dinner for quite some time, and he always ditched when it was his turn to cook. And, as always, his loyal girlfriend came to the rescue and took over for him. And, worst of all, he always came home really late, later than usual. Last time, it was at 12, and he had called for Eve to pick him up.

"Claire, are you alright?" Myrnin asked, looking concerned.

"No, I'm not. My boyfriend keeps ditching dinner and I'm getting tired of doing all his work." I said, packing my things up. If I wanted to make dinner in time, I had to leave now.

"You are leaving? But you just got here!" Myrnin started arguing, but I held up my hand, saying "I seriously have to go. I'll be back tomorrow early in the morning. Bye." And then I left.

**So, any thoughts? Please review before adding me or this story to anything. So stop adding this to your favorites without reviewing! I know who's doing it, so watch your back, because I'm watching you. Till next time! **


	5. The Drunk Idiot

**Okay, sorry for the late update, but I have a life, and you don't. So, sit back, grab a unicorn pillow pet, and relax. **

**Disclaimer: do you think this will get copy righted for the pillow pet mention?**

When I got home, Michael and Eve were snuggling together in the couch, watching a black and white movie I suspected was Dracula. How did they get their hands on that movie?

"Hey, Claire Bear, where you been?" she asked, turning her attention from the movie to me.

"I went to Myrnin's." I answered. Hadn't I already told them that? I thought I'd told them or at least left a note. Hmm, I guess I forgot.

"Who's Myrnin?" asked Michael, finally turning his attention to me.

"You mean I didn't tell you? I'm pretty sure I did. Do you remember, Eve?" I asked, but before she could answer, Shane burst through the door, holding a bag of food.

"I'm home!" he slurred. He was drunk. I instantly knew the signs. He walked like he had a wedgy, he smelled so much of whiskey and leather that it almost chocked me, and he always looked at me differently. When he was sober, he'd look at me with love and affection, but when he was drunk, he looked at me with disgust and regret.

"Well, look who got the time out of his _busy_ schedule to come and check up on us." Michael said, sounding angry.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have a 'busy' schedule. I just have a regular schedule. Now stop acting like a housewife and make me some food." He said, forgetting that he had a bag of food in his hands.

"Um, Shane, maybe you should just go to bed. You don't seem like yourself." I suggested.

He considered this for a long time, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb. Finally, he answered, "Nah, I want you to come with me. I need to have a talk with you. It's very important. Claire, and if you don't come, I might die." He said, putting the bag from Chaco's Tacos, the restaurant he worked at, down and grabbed a hold of my hand. Before I could protest, he was pulling me up the stairs to his room.

His room, as always, was a mess. The bed was unmade, there was dirty laundry everywhere, and trash discarded everywhere as well. But it smelled different somehow, like…

I felt tears begin to form and my throat tightened. It smelt like Monica Morrell, the bitch that made my life miserable every chance she got. But why would it smell like her? Why was her perfume in the air? And in_ Shane's_ bedroom? I thought he hated her. I was so stupid. It was only a cover, so no one would suspect that they were sleeping together. And I, being the fool that I am, believed the whole thing. Out of all the things Shane could've done to me, this was the worst out of all. Not only was he cheating on me, but he was doing it with the girl whose eyes light up when she say me in pain. Had he helped her? Did he like watching my pain and suffering too?

I looked at him drunk off his ass, totally ignorant to the fact that I'd found out he cheated on me with Monica.

I grabbed him by his shirt, and my eyes watered more because of the smell. Citrus and whiskey mixed together. I wanted to cry. The smell was like slap in the face.

"You're cheating on me with Monica, aren't you." I said, trying not to cry. The tears were threatening to spill over, but I forced them to stay put.

"So, you finally figured it out. Finally! I thought you'd never figure it out! And just as I was about to use you…" he looked at my body hungrily. "Well, that's a shame, seeing as to how you look so _fine!_" I slapped him across the face, not wanting to hear anymore out of him.

"You _bitch_!" he spat, and slapped me so hard I fell to the floor.

**Oh, no! He just slapped her! Don't you just wanna kill that son of a bitch? I know I do. No surprise that he hit her though, seeing as to how he was drunk and all. And review for how fast Claire figured out Shane was cheating on her with that (insert every word in the book). **


End file.
